


Beware Weary Traveler (Cover Art) (EAD)

by WaterSoter



Series: WaterSoter's 2020 Evil Author Day [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Themes, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2020, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, NCIS Season 2, No Beta, Non-Graphic Torture, Post Captain America: The First Avenger, Rough Draft, Rule 63, WIP, X-Men Movieverse O3 AU, canon AU, dark themes, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy assignment: find Rogers and keep an eye on him when he rabbited and took a therapeutic road trip throughout middle America. When has anything in her life been easy. FemScotia Summers, FemAntonia Summers. Canon AU. Avengers (MCU)/X-Men O3/NCIS Crossover.
Series: WaterSoter's 2020 Evil Author Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635490
Kudos: 10





	Beware Weary Traveler (Cover Art) (EAD)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in my canon world where a lot of my fav characters from other shows are mutants and SHIELD agents. This is a crossover with NCIS, X-Men Movieverse Original Trilogy and the Avengers. Takes place post Captain America: the First Avenger. In this AU, I genderbent, always female Anthony DiNozzo/Antonia DiNozzo and Scott Summer/Scotia Summers. Scotia was never taken in by Charles Xavier and Antonia was SHIELD when she went into NCIS but was called back during the events of Iron Man 1.


End file.
